


Rabbit

by redtopaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Death, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Gore, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtopaz/pseuds/redtopaz
Summary: A short screenplay about two young siblings struggling to understand death as it looms like an unspoken specter over their mundane lives.
Kudos: 1





	Rabbit

INT. NURSING HOME LOUNGE - DAY 

Two children, KAYLEE (9, a girl with thick round glasses)   
and EVAN (7, a boy wearing a T-shirt sporting a cartoon super   
hero), sit on the carpeted floor of a clean but old fashioned   
and run-down communal lounge. Their faces are lit by the   
faint shifting colors of the TV they're staring at.

The television is showing a CARTOON SHOW, brightly colored   
and vibrant. Two characters, a FOX and a BIRD, cry at a   
cat's bedside. The CAT appears to be dead in that clean   
muted-color way common in cartoons.

The sound of a DOOR SQUEAKING open cuts over the cartoon   
audio. Kaylee looks away from the TV.

MOM (O.S.)  
You and Bobby need to come down.

MOM (37, bags under her eyes, in wrinkled clothing) exits   
one of the resident rooms and steps into the open lounge   
area, closing the door behind her. She is on the phone,   
frowning at what she's hearing.

MOM  
It can't wait.

Kaylee moves to get up but her mother waves her off, motioning   
for Kaylee to stay sitting. Kaylee does but watches her   
mother from the floor.

On the TV, the fox and bird implore a UNICORN to save "Clawdia"   
the cat. The unicorn closes her eyes and her horn starts to   
glow.

MOM  
Ok. Then I'll see you tomorrow.   
Thanks. Bye.

Mom hangs up the phone and stares vacantly out at the lounge.

KAYLEE  
Mom? Can we see Nana?

Mom blinks hard and smiles at her.

MOM  
Not yet. She's sleeping.

KAYLEE  
Is she sick?

MOM  
She'll get better soon.   
She's just a little tired today.

On the TV, the unicorn's magic takes effect and the cat is   
surrounded in a pink glow as her bright colors return to   
her. Evan gasps, enraptured and elated at the development.

KAYLEE  
Oh, ok.

MOM  
I need to make a few calls. Watch   
your brother for me, Kaylee. Dad's in   
the room. Only get him if it's an   
emergency.

Kaylee has already turned back to the TV but nods her head.   
Mom leaves.

The cartoon animals are laughing and crying joyously as   
Clawdia the cat returns to life. They all hug.

A NURSE (male, late 20s) steps in front of the screen. Kaylee   
and Evan look up at him.

NURSE  
Sorry, guys. We'll need this back   
for the next hour.

He pats the television, then leans over to change the channel. 

The opening for an afternoon soap begins to play. ELDERLY   
RESIDENTS begin to arrange themselves on the sofas and chairs   
available.

Kaylee and Evan exchange a look.

NURSE  
You can watch cartoons on the TV in   
your grandma's room.

He walks off.

KAYLEE  
But she's sleeping...

The soap theme swells. Evan shoots the TV an unhappy look   
and gets up, making for the door to their Nana's room. Kaylee   
intercepts him.

KAYLEE  
Evan! We can't. Nana's sleeping.

EVAN  
This place sucks! Why did we have   
to come here?

Kaylee sighs and looks around. A window catches her eye and   
she looks out at the bushes and trees swaying gently across   
the overgrown lawn. The sound of summer cicadas can be   
faintly heard.

KAYLEE  
We could go berry picking. Like how   
we did last year with Uncle Bobby.

EVAN  
There aren't any baskets.

KAYLEE  
We don't need them. We'll put them   
in our shirts.

She pulls out the hem of her own tee to demonstrate. The   
cicadas are louder, calling the children out to them.

EXT. WOODS - DAY

KAYLEE and EVAN stand just inside the tree line, the nursing   
home still visible across the unmowed lawn. Cicadas chirp   
loudly. 

Evan holds the hem of his shirt out expectantly, eagerly   
looking around. Kaylee frowns slightly at the bushes. There   
aren't any berries on them. 

EVAN  
Where are the blueberries?

KAYLEE  
I dunno. We have to find them.

They walk further into the trees, the distance between them   
growing as they search. Evan peels away as Kaylee examines   
a berry-free bush.

Evan SCREAMS. Kaylee, spins around, panicked.

KAYLEE  
Evan?

Evan is staring at the ground ten feet away, afraid. Kaylee   
rushes over to him.

There is a DEAD WILD RABBIT lying in the dirt. There are no   
obvious wounds but it is utterly still and stiff.

The children gape in awed horror.

EVAN  
Is it dead?

KAYLEE  
I dunno...

Evan crouches down next to it and slowly reaches out a hand. 

Kaylee quickly stops him, pulling him back. She picks up a   
stick instead and gently prods the rabbit with it.

KAYLEE  
I think it's dead.

Evan looks from his sister to the rabbit.

EVAN  
We have to help it.

KAYLEE  
No, we can't.

EVAN  
Yes, we can! Like with Clawdia!

KAYLEE  
That's a cartoon. It's not real.

EVAN  
It is, too! That's just like how   
Jesus came back. You have to pray   
and God will bring it back.

Kaylee considers this argument. 

Evan wastes no time and begins constructing a cross from   
twigs. He places it above the rabbit on the ground. He   
sits on his knees and folds his hands.

EVAN  
Kaylee! You have to help pray.

Kaylee is won over. She goes to her knees next to him and   
folds her hands as well.

EVAN  
Dear God. Please save this bunny   
and make it okay again. I promise   
to clean my room all week-- all month   
without being asked. Please help.   
Amen.

KAYLEE  
Amen.

Kaylee and Evan open their eyes and stare expectantly at the   
rabbit. After a beat, Kaylee reaches out and gently shakes   
it with the tips of her fingers. She gasps and quickly draws   
them back.

EVAN  
What?

KAYLEE  
He's really hard.   
(beat)  
I don't think it worked. Maybe we   
can take it to the doctor? They can   
do CPR.

EVAN  
Yeah! Ok!

Evan leans down to pick the rabbit up. It's inflexible in   
his hands and he frowns at it. When he looks to Kaylee, she   
shrugs. Evan bundles the rabbit into his shirt-basket and   
the siblings run back to the nursing home.

INT. NURSING HOME RECEPTION LOBBY - DAY

EVAN and KAYLEE run back into the nursing home, the rabbit   
covered in Evan's shirt. 

Their MOM is speaking quickly to the RECEPTIONIST (female,   
40s). When the children enter, Mom whirls around to face   
them.

MOM  
Oh, thank God.

EVAN  
Mom! Mom! Help!

KAYLEE  
We need CPR!

MOM  
What? Are you okay? Where did you   
go?

Evan reveals the dead rabbit in his shirt. In his excitement,   
he accidentally drops it. 

Mom SHRIEKS as it tumbles out onto the floor, yanking her   
son away from the corpse.

RECEPTIONIST  
What in the world--!

MOM  
Evan!

EVAN  
It needs CPR! It's dying!

MOM  
(to the receptionist)  
I am so sorry. I don't know where   
he got that.  
(to Evan)  
You are going to wash your hands   
this instant! You, too, Kaylee.

Mom grabs their wrists and begins to pull them both away   
from the rabbit. Evan struggles against her, reaching for   
the rabbit. Kaylee allows herself to be towed, confused.

The receptionist is joined by the NURSE and they stand over   
the dead animal. The nurse leans down with a towel and   
carefully picks it up.

KAYLEE  
No! It needs help! We have to give   
it CPR.

Evan begins to wail. 

MOM  
I asked you to watch him. Your father   
and I need you two to be good right   
now, okay? Just this once, please,   
just be good today.

Mom pulls them down the hall in to...

INT. BATHROOM - DAY - CONTINUOUS

MOM ushers KAYLEE and EVAN in to the bathroom. She appears   
to be on the verge of tears. She turns the tap on and lifts   
Evan up to the sink.

MOM  
Wash your hands.

Evan, also crying, sticks his hands under the water.

INT. NURSING HOME LOUNGE - DAY

KAYLEE and EVAN, red-eyed, sit between two ELDERLY RESIDENTS   
on the sofa. The soap opera is still playing on the TV.   
The NURSE lurks near by, glancing over at the children from   
time to time.

The distant murmur of urgent voices competes with the soap   
opera audio.

Kaylee turns to look down the hallway. 

Far enough that their words can't be distinctly made out,   
MOM and DAD (39, disheveled) are talking. Dad buries his   
face in his hands. Mom comes close to him and whispers,   
running her hand across his back in circles. 

Evan starts watching their parents too, and the siblings   
witness the inaudible discussion.

Dad pulls himself together and goes back to Nana's room   
without sparing Kaylee and Evan a glance. 

Mom comes over to them, leaning over the back of the sofa as   
she looks down at their upturned faces.

MOM  
Are you guys hungry?

KAYLEE  
Is Dad crying?

MOM  
No. He's just a little tired.

EVAN  
Can we see the bunny?

MOM  
No.

EVAN  
Please?

Mom's phone RINGS. She looks at the screen and frowns.

MOM  
It's your Uncle. I have to...   
Kaylee, take Evan to the cafeteria.   
Be good.

The nurse approaches them, nodding at Mom.

NURSE  
I'll take them.

Mom gratefully mouths "thank you" to him as she answers her   
phone.

MOM  
(on phone)  
Hi, Bobby...

The nurse ushers the kids off the sofa and they leave the   
lounge.

INT. NURSING HOME HALL - DAY - CONTINUOUS

The NURSE leads KAYLEE and EVAN down the hall. Evan stares   
intently at him.

EVAN  
What happened to the bunny?

NURSE  
He had to go back outside, buddy.

EVAN  
Did you help him?

NURSE  
I couldn't, little man. I'm sorry.   
He was already dead.

EVAN  
Oh.

KAYLEE  
You didn't do CPR?

NURSE  
Too late for that. Sorry.

He turns them around a corner.

INT. CAFETERIA - DAY

KAYLEE and EVAN sit at a table draped with a mostly-white   
tablecloth in a dingy cafeteria done up in the style of an   
ancient country cafe. They have two plates of barely touched   
food in front of them. ELDERLY RESIDENTS enjoy their own   
meals at other tables around them.

KAYLEE  
You didn't eat anything.

EVAN  
Not hungry.

Kaylee pushes fries around her own plate.

KAYLEE  
I'm sorry about the rabbit. We tried   
but I think it was dead a long time   
before we found it.

EVAN  
Ok.

KAYLEE  
Do you want to watch Bear Knights   
tonight?

Evan shrugs.

KAYLEE  
What do you want to do then?

EVAN  
I want to see the bunny.

Kaylee thinks about this for a moment while Evan kicks at   
the chair legs with his heels.

KAYLEE  
Do you want to say goodbye to him?

Evan stops kicking. He looks up at her and nods once. Kaylee   
nods solemnly back.

KAYLEE  
Yeah. Me too.

EXT. NURSING HOME DRIVEWAY - DAY

KAYLEE and EVAN exit the nursing home through a side door   
and look around. 

The sun is bright overhead. They stand on a paved driveway   
near two dumpsters. The side panel on one of the dumpsters   
has been left open. Across the driveway, the overgrown lawn   
stretches until it meets the trees.

Evan searches the grass near the driveway. Kaylee watches   
him. 

EVAN  
He's not here.

KAYLEE  
Hold on.

Kaylee walks up to the dumpster and stares critically at it.   
She steps close, but the smell repels her for a moment and   
she makes a face. Trying again, she takes a deep breath and   
holds it. She walks up to the dumpster panel and rises on   
tip-toe to peer in. 

The rabbit's body has been laid on top, still half-wrapped   
in the towel.

Kaylee reaches in and removes it, stepping back several paces   
before gasping for a fresh breath.

Evan joins her and the two of them stare at the rabbit.

EVAN  
What do we do now?

KAYLEE  
We have to bury it. That's how you   
say goodbye.

The children walk across the driveway and back to the open,   
overgrown lawn. They walk almost back to the edge of the   
treeline.

EXT. WOODS - DAY - CONTINUOUS

KAYLEE and EVAN stop by unspoken agreement and Kaylee sets   
the towel-wrapped rabbit down.

Together, they begin to dig with their hands. It's hard and   
they make little progress. 

Kaylee finds a large flat rock and digs with it.

They create a shallow pit and place the rabbit inside, draping   
the towel over it as a shroud. 

Evan pulls nearby clover out of the ground in clumps and   
lays it over the towel.

Kaylee and Evan crouch by the grave. 

KAYLEE  
Goodbye, Mr. Rabbit.

EVAN  
Bye.

KAYLEE  
I'm sorry we couldn't help you. I   
bet you were a nice rabbit and had   
lots of friends. Now you're in heaven   
with God. I hope it's very nice   
there. Amen.

EVAN  
Amen.

The two children stand vigil over the grave for a quiet   
moment.

Evan reaches out and tugs at the back of his sister's shirt.

EVAN  
Thanks, Kaylee. I'm ready to go   
back inside.

Kaylee nods and, taking Evan's hand, leads them away from   
the grave.

THE END.


End file.
